User talk:Phenaxkian/Archive 9
first ··· Danny So Cute 22:43, 30 April 2010 (UTC) first --Iggy 's other account 21:14, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :You know the history still shows you weren't, right =p? ~ PheNaxKian talk 20:01, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Yup because I was! Stupid danny stealing my first ;o --Iggy 's other account 21:14, May 1, 2010 (UTC) moo ~ PheNaxKian talk 22:44, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :That is honestly a pretty sensational comment. --''Chaos?'' -- 08:42, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Phen said a PvX meme. It is sensational indeed! --Iggy 's other account 09:17, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :::I generally post something along those lines when I archive to stop all the "first"s and what not =p. ~ PheNaxKian talk 11:14, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Follow instead of watch Oh, god, I have like over 9,000 pages watched from deleting/etc. Why in the world would they think that's a good idea? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:46, 3 May 2010 :.........I can't facepalm hard enough at this change =/ ~ PheNaxKian talk 22:43, May 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Is there an option to unfollow any?? i mean... manually that would take forever... god, the whole thing doesn't sound like it can be twisted to a pleasing thing... Akio_Katsuragi 23:52, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :::i assume the option to "not add pages to my watchlist/followlist" will still be present. I think adding/removing will work in exactly the same manner in anycase. ~ PheNaxKian talk 23:55, May 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::I only have 850-ish since all my deletions were from before the wikia move! -- Armond Warblade 21:34, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::i made it so thing don't get auto added to my watchlist because of deletion/tagging sprees =p (it'd annoy me having more than 350 pages (the vast majority of which don't get pinged). ~ PheNaxKian talk 21:41, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Skill DB's k I have updated the datebases with the skills and updated all the PvP versions on DB's 1 and 2, that's really all I understand what to do, I think there is an issue with skill name DB and skill image DB to do aswell, in anycase they are done. --Frosty 16:25, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :well we can't do anything about skill images. as for skill name DB (this is only if you've created or removed a (pvp) skill, otherwise you don't need to edit it), that's just: 'skillname'=>skillID, 'Skillname (pvp)'=>9SkillID, :skillname should be fairly obvious =p. For ID if we have: 1639=> array ( 'name'=>'Assassin\'s Remedy', 'chapter'=>3, 'profession'=>'Assassin', ... 'name_id'=>'assassins remedy', ) :then the ID is that first number (in this case 1639). If you've just created a PvP version, we need to give it an ID no. We do it by taking the PvE ID (so in this case 1639) and sticking a '9' on the front so we get a 5 digit number (91639). If the PvE ID is 123 however, we add '90' (to get 90123) (basically the first digit should be 9 and add extra 0's until it's 5 digits =p). ~ PheNaxKian talk 18:13, May 22, 2010 (UTC) ::K I've done that then, guess it is just a matter of resyncing. I just wished the skill images would show and the PvP skills would actually work :/ I've forgotten if it is even possible. --Frosty 18:33, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :::it is, just not by us =p. But considering we can't get the templates for PvP skills to work still (I left a note on TOR's page about it a while ago, and I think KJ told him when it first came up, but i don't think it's been sorted yet), i don't see it as a huge issue because the build pages use the PvE skills (for the correct template) ~ PheNaxKian talk 18:53, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Hi, could you block me for a week? [[User:Novii|'«No']][[User_talk:Novii|'Ѵit..«']] 22:32, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Templates It was just all about purging, which I managed to do without any help. [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 11:32, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :you shouldn't have had to purge the cache at all, it had nothing to do with it =/. ~ PheNaxKian talk 12:16, June 11, 2010 (UTC) You still haven't made the template :P – alistic 17:10, 14 June 2010 (UTC) :huh, so I haven't >.> I shall do that now, thanks for pointing it out =). ~ PheNaxKian talk 17:15, June 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Done. I'm not completly happy with the colours, but it's good enough xD. ~ PheNaxKian talk 17:26, June 14, 2010 (UTC) logs Is there a way to "follow" blocked logs now?---[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 11:52, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :nope. If you want to keep an eye on block logs, your best bet is just to check every so often (there's also but it's basically the same]]) ~ PheNaxKian talk 12:24, June 15, 2010 (UTC) ::K thanks---[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 12:35, June 15, 2010 (UTC) I doubt you will be but it'd be cool if you were interested in using this: Cheers! A F K When 22:21, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :=p. ~ PheNaxKian talk 22:23, June 19, 2010 (UTC) ::/bow ::Thanks :) A F K When 22:29, June 19, 2010 (UTC) whatever happened to our changes to the way the gvg category works? ^--TahiriVeila 23:00, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :they died when people stopped caring about guild wars, about 2 years ago yes it died before it even came up --Frosty 23:06, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :Lem was meant to sort it out but he was having swimming lessons or something. --Crow 23:07, June 20, 2010 (UTC) ::He's like 20 something and lives in hawaii. How the fuck does he not know how to swim?--TahiriVeila 23:11, June 20, 2010 (UTC) ::It's funny but true. His story on Guru even says so. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 23:17, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Everyone I have ever met from Hawaii can't swim. MiseryUser talk:Misery 06:05, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Based on my experience of swimming in the Atlantic, I don't think the Pacific is the most newbie-friendly place for swimming. Add a little "cba" and you'll suddenly have quite many people who live on an island but can't swim. --'DANDY ^_^' -- 06:41, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :nothing happened to it, I rewrote it so it applied only to GvG/HA, and I think there was only one comment which jsut said to clarify something, then nothing. Generally you need some form of "yes lets do this" from a variety of people before implementing something like that. ~ PheNaxKian talk 10:34, June 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes. Let's do this. Auron okayed it ages ago, and I was willing to help set it up. I just have no idea what goes into making a new category.--TahiriVeila 16:02, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Every thing's in place, but I want to make sure people don't have any major issues before pushing it live. ~ PheNaxKian talk 17:43, June 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::There's been like a month and a half for people to voice any concerns. Just go ahead with it. --Crow 17:58, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Whats actually happening, and has it happened yet?--Oskar 21:36, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Misery I meant other users were trolling at him/her, but nevermind. [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 10:01, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :I doubt that highly. None of them are stupid enough to even try trolling Misery =/ ~ PheNaxKian talk 10:03, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :No, they were trolling you for being a faggot. Hope this clears things up a bit. ^___^ --Iggy 's other account 10:56, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :How would one troll a horse? I don't get it. --Brandnew 11:08, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Copyright vio I need to get better and stop violating copyright. Thanks Phen. My apologies. :\ Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 18:54, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :It's OK =p if in doubt just hotlink, like I changed it to =p (and what everyone does with all the pokemon pics etc.) ~ PheNaxKian talk 18:56, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :: Alright, will do. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 18:56, June 27, 2010 (UTC) alphabetic zzzzzzzzzzzzzz. Life Guardian 21:25, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :it's how we've always done it =p ~ PheNaxKian talk 21:36, July 1, 2010 (UTC) http://warkitty.com/wp-content/uploads/2009/02/cute-fish-2-435x326.jpg --Oskar 20:11, July 3, 2010 (UTC) I love you Phen And yes he's already been banned. --''Short'' 11:14, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :^_^ Much love Phen. <3 -- 11:25, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Sig I know about the upgrade but some users don't. Don't you think it would be best to leave it on the noticeboard so users know about it? Don't really know why we can't have this on there?--.---[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 10:10, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :no because the noticeboard is there for issues that haven't been resolved, and more specifically only ones wikia can fix (i.e. server side/extension issues). The signature problem can be easily fixed by just putting it back into your preferences. If you still feel a need to have the topic, move it to the Community portal talk page. ~ PheNaxKian talk 10:22, July 16, 2010 (UTC) blazingburdy How dare you undo frosty's last contribution to the site as an admin :< Life Guardian 22:45, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :^ Not only that, but banning him was absolutely not detrimental to the site in any way. I dare you to link me to a contribution of his that was useful. Daññy 18:03, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ::^ Not only that, but I think the clear consensus is that Frosty is more awesome than you. Iffy 18:06, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :::#by pressing "unblock" :::#I ask that all active users do the same for themselves. :::#and yet I don't care, as is evident by the fact I unblocked him full well knowing this. :::#Frosty knew it was wrong, as was seen by the fact he did it just before resigning and requesting a perma. ~ PheNaxKian talk 18:16, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::Frosty > You. umad? 1-10 Iffy 18:18, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::see point 3 again. ~ PheNaxKian talk 18:19, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::If you didn't care you wouldn't have done this in the first place :> Iffy 18:36, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::::that's rather backwards logic. You're saying that frosty was (is) > me. So surely by doing something you all dislike shows that i really don't care about that point? If I cared surely I'd have gone "hey guys look, i've not only not unblocked blazing, but i've perma banned Juze!" (or something to that effect) ~ PheNaxKian talk 18:50, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::You're fat. QED Iffy 20:01, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::I didn't ask you to prove that, nor is that even proof, so I don't see the purpose of your "QED" =p. ~ PheNaxKian talk 21:12, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Technically, the proof for the existence of a (mathematical) point is the point itself existing. Iffy's proof might simply be that you're fat because she knows you're fat. Or believes you to be fat. This sounds way too much like some dumb Christian GOD IS REAL proof. Daññy 00:01, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::God exists because the bible says so. No circular logic involved. :::::::::::Also, to be honest, people like Burdy are too bad to stick around and really just detrimental, no matter how mean it might be ^_^ --'-Chaos- (moo!) '-- 02:31, July 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::ah tautology, I see =p. Well yes, but you can't just say 2=2 and call that proof, you have to say 2 = 2 because XYZ (someone actually did this (or something similar can't remember what exactly they were proving) but it's a good job they were right or the whole mathematical system would've been wrong <<). ~ PheNaxKian talk 10:13, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::2 = 2 because of the assumption of the uniqueness of the number one uniqueness of the number one that follows from the assumption of addition and muliplication operators, with associative/distributive/reflexive properties, and the construction of the natural numbers. — Maf so rational. 19:35, July 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::this was actually what I meant (or something similar) (see the image half way down the page). It includes proof that 1+1=2 (though I find it hard to follow given I don't recognise half the notation >>). ~ PheNaxKian talk 21:25, July 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::: soooo what is your point?--[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 23:05, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Nice to see I have fans beyond the perma ban. 07:51 (Protection log) . . Phenaxkian (Talk | contribs) unprotected "User talk:Daññy" (I think it's safe to unprotect) Even I'm not sure if that was a good idea, but I'm sure it'll at least be fine until Auron bans me for posting MSN conversations again. Daññy 07:20, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :the only reason it was protected was because of when you were banned you had your bot to keep posting, considering you're unbanned, there's not much of a problem, until like you saym you next get banned. ~ PheNaxKian talk 09:10, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about calling you a retard But in the future you might at the bare minimum want to explain what you are doing in the edit summary if you are going to go ahead and break the Wikia terms of service =/ Have you contacted Wikia about the ad problems? MiseryUser talk:Misery 10:57, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :It's ok, I thought I had explained in the edit summary, but obviously not. It's not something I intend to make a habit of in any case =p. :No, I was under the impression they'd fixed it on their end already (apparently there lots of users raged and wikia saw a huge drop in traffic with this problem, so i believe they worked on it quickly), I'll ask KJ when he's around, he'll (probably) know. ~ PheNaxKian talk 12:05, July 30, 2010 (UTC) ::They fixed it like 2 days ago. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 14:53, 30 July 2010 (UTC) Admin Noticeboard Sorry about that, didn't realise. So I have to spam the rater next time before you? :pMinion 13:32, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :The basic process is outlined here. Basically, contact the voter, then if they refuse, post it on the AN, then if we don't get to it quickly enough, post it on one of our talk pages or catch us on MSN. That is the general order of things. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 13:50, 2 August 2010 (UTC) ::Got it, cheers. Minion 13:57, August 2, 2010 (UTC) just realized you said you think you want to be a game programmer don't do it. it's soulless, thankless work that doesn't pay very well at all. i'd suggest getting into engine development, if you actually like CS, or game design if you just want to make video games. (game design pay sucks, too, but being a codemonkey is about as much fun as fellatio.) —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Daññy (talk • ) . :yeh, ideally I'd like to go into gaming, it changes specifics though. Like recently I liked the sound of doing something more AI oriented (though that may change depending on how much I enjoy my AI module this coming year, but it's the current plan =p). Engine development has been something I thought about though (as in "that might be a cool idea..oh something shiny!" (seriously <<)). :on the whole I don't really know what I want to do really xD Gaming has always been something I wanted to get into, but I'm not holding my breath (hence why I'm doing CS instead of a gaming course). ~ PheNaxKian talk 19:09, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ::AI stuff pays well and has useful applications. I'd go with that. Plus, it's a great excuse to write bots to test your abilities at getting code to interface with "reality". Daññy 04:35, August 6, 2010 (UTC) little question is there a way to leave a note of where a page/article has been moved when the redirect is suppressed, such as for formally deleted pages? The problem comes up when builds are redirected and people can't find them. I'd prefer if it wasn't at someone's discretion whether a redirect should be left so people can find it easily.--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 23:46, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :the "note" is the redirect itself. You can chose if you want to leave a redirect or not when moving a build, you just check (or uncheck) the "leave redirect behind" box (or something like that, can't remember what it exactly says). If you do decide to leave a redirect though, make sure that you edit the page and place a delte tag under the redirect (this way it shows up as a candidate for deletion, but you still get redirected). ~ PheNaxKian talk 09:48, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :Toraen also had some template for notifying on a person's talk, I think --'-Chaos- (moo!) '-- 09:50, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::yeh, you could always notify someone on their talk using the }}}}} template. ~ PheNaxKian talk 10:07, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :::The point is not having to delete the redirect afterward while people can still find the redirected page unless it's not enough of hassle for people to care.--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 10:15, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Then no, you can either have a redirect, or a deleted page, you can't have a non-existent page with a redirect on it. All you can do is search the move log to see if it was moved, or alternatively, contact people involved. I think (though i could be wrong on this point) that if a page is moved and the redirect is suppressed, your watchlist still auto updates. ~ PheNaxKian talk 10:26, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Take a look at this for me... Why is this issue causing this to happen? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 01:59, 13 August 2010 (UTC) :I have absolutely no idea >>. I'm inclined to say it's having problems with the punctuation (quotation marks, apostrophe's etc.), but that's only because that's the only thing they all appear to have in common (or it could just be a happy coincidence). I'd suggest just re-uploading those skill icons. ~ PheNaxKian talk 09:52, August 13, 2010 (UTC) ::update: yeh, defiantly the punctuation, here is having the same issue with just about every skill with an apostrophe. I'll change the issue to a staff issue ~ PheNaxKian talk 09:55, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm confused. I cant figure out what the issue is. Life Guardian 10:05, August 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::the miniskill bars aren't displaying the skill icons for certain skills (on the second link look at the first miniskill bar) ~ PheNaxKian talk 10:20, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::I'm not seeing a problem. The minibar has all 8 skills displayed. Life Guardian 10:23, August 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::The mini skill bar errors on any skill that has ' or ! 10:57, August 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::( }}}|EC }}}}})hmm...try clearing your cahce, and if it still works for you, what browser are you using? ~ PheNaxKian talk 10:59, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I cleared my cache and still can see all 8 of them. Using firefox atm but dunno what version im on. Life Guardian 11:10, August 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Scroll down, things like healer's boon, death's charge, eremite's attack, assassin's remedy, rodgort's invocation, etc etc aren't working. Frosty 11:12, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: IE and clearing cache didn't work. It isn't all skills with ! . Strange. Check this out 11:15, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::hmm, i checked in IE and opera as well, they have the same issue. It does seem to be effecting a lot of images though =s. I flagged it as needed staff help though, so we just have to wait. ~ PheNaxKian talk 11:19, August 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::http://a.imageshack.us/img535/6379/workingfine.png Life Guardian 11:21, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::hmm odd. What addons and extensions are you using? ~ PheNaxKian talk 11:23, August 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::I honestly believe i havent downloaded a single addon for firefox since having to reinstall it a while back. Life Guardian 11:25, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::Something is going on with script. The %27 for ' is being written as .27 only on some skills --- 11:32, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::Tell Wikia to save the img files in ascii code like %27 for ' instead of using ' for all there files not just some of them not like this but like this--- 12:17, August 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::it should already =/ ~ PheNaxKian talk 12:23, August 13, 2010 (UTC) If you want to be thorough User:Daññy/Enormous. MiseryUser talk:Misery 13:30, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :I don't care about that, the page is set up especially for that purpose, but when it's dragged on to a random page it's annoying. ~ PheNaxKian talk 13:32, August 13, 2010 (UTC) ::I admit I was annoyed with Danny and his reverting. I think he wants to show up at the guys doorstep with flowers or something. I think he is annoyed with my approach, but it seems to be working :> MiseryUser talk:Misery 13:43, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :::heh, I could actually see Danny doing that as well =p. ~ PheNaxKian talk 13:44, August 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::That troll is a bit funny, I saw his message before you reverted, but it's also a bit annoying for you I think. Maybe tell Wikia to ban all of his home IPs and probably work IPs wiki-wide? [[User:Juze|'Ju']]ze 14:56, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yeh, i'd thought about range blocking his IPs, but they're spread so far apart there'd be a lot of IPs banned (some 4000 odd between the 2 I checked =/). It's not really that annoying, it takes 2 seconds to block and revert him, so it's easy enough to sort. Just ignore him and revert any edits by him and he'll soon lose interest, he's not the first person this determined to evade a ban. ~ PheNaxKian talk 15:02, August 13, 2010 (UTC) metagame add the commonality section to the style and formatting? or do you think its fine on the real vetting page since (only) active users will post metagame builds?--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 03:27, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :it's fine on the RV page because it only applies to such a small % of builds submitted. ~ PheNaxKian talk 10:03, August 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Not if you don't accept theorycraft :pMinion 10:33, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :::As far as I'm concerned we do. ~ PheNaxKian talk 10:34, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Life Guardian So, it's been a day and i still can't figure out how calling someone an autist is bannable, especially considering the hostile tone juze took against me on my talk. clarification gogo, 07:52, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :Because it is a personal attack and we have a policy called PvXwiki:No personal attacks. Huzzah, explained. Juze got perma'd anyway, so take your 3 days like a man. Don't be bad and circumvent, email other admins. MiseryUser talk:Misery 08:56, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Wikichu Is moving all archived builds to from "build:" to "Archive:" I know he's a bot of Poke, but is that something that's been planned, or what? Just wanted to bring it to attention. -- Jai 20:03, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :yeh.... ~ PheNaxKian talk 20:04, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :Interestingly actually, Poke informed me that Wikichu finished before you left your comment =p. ~ PheNaxKian talk 20:08, September 1, 2010 (UTC) ::I was actually just about to say that :D [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:09, 1 September 2010 (UTC) :::I was just looking at my watchlist and saw a crapload of moves, so I just wanted to make sure that it was intentional and not just a bot going apeshit on all the archives. I was too lazy to investigate very much, though. :P -- Jai 20:17, September 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::You should have taken a look at RC (showing bot edits) then.. :) poke | talk 20:19, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::Aha. Again, my lazyness, as well as my relatively low knowledge of wiki navigation (I know enough to get around, that's it) made me come here first. -- Jai 20:22, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey Any idea as to why people are getting set back to Monaco skin? I know they're talking about all that skin stuff and maybe even dropping monobook, but it's still a selectable option and people keep telling me they're getting reset to Monaco. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 13:33, 3 September 2010 (UTC) :I've been switched back to monaco from monobook three times since yesterday >.< --TahiriVeila 13:35, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Meh, let me see what I can find out. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 13:37, 3 September 2010 (UTC) Ok, here's what happening. Last night, Wikia did some server maintenance and fucked up the skin preferences. This is due to the fact that they plan on discarding Monaco as a skin soon and implementing a new skin across all of the wikis. Here's what this means for us. According to the official FAQ in concerns to users who prefer Monobook, . Wikia has refused to explain what "personal (viewing)" means; however, it has strongly been implied that Monobook will be a read-only skin and that you will not be able to edit from the Monobook skin. In other words, it seems likely that you may be forced to switch between skins in order to edit pages. Now, this news has received biblical-sized backlash from the community. The community is pissed off about Monaco, about the new ads, about the lack of customization, and about Monobook. However, Wikia has been known to completely ignore it's community and do things anyway (like making Monaco the primary skin). I think I can speak for everyone here when I say that I don't want Monobook to be shelved, and couldn't give less of a rat's ass about this new skin. So, here are some ways you can help: * To get informed, here are two of the FAQs you can look at. * To speak out against these changes (and specifically mention Monobook), post on one of these two blogs about the changes. There are already hundreds of people against these changes, but the more we can do, the better. Thanks guys, and let's hope this shit doesn't happen. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 14:09, 3 September 2010 (UTC) :Fucking assholes--TahiriVeila 15:08, September 3, 2010 (UTC) fraid i don't know, happened to me (once) this morning, i've been on monobook since though. While i don't know what "personal viewing choice" means, i'm inclined to say it'll be read only. Though i imagine if enough people (read: Uncyclopedia or w/e it's called) kick up a fuss they'll make it read/write. ~ PheNaxKian talk 17:02, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :You can get into beta and suggest good stuff that can be as close to monobook as possible... Just a thought. (I don't like what wikia will become. I think it's going to suck.) riyen 18:06, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ::We're not overly worried about it, as GW2 is on the horizon (and we have plans), but it is annoying. The good news is that just about every single wikia user is pissed about this. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 18:39, 3 September 2010 (UTC) :::I'm curious of the plans. A pvx2 some where? :-) Anyway, I am *GLAD* of the wikia users being pissed. They should be. The folks at wikia are making some bad moves imo. It's going away from what it should be to more like those communities out there on ning and that's going to really suck (just my opinion). riyen 18:50, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::You'll just have to wait for news on what we're planning. But, yeah, Wikia will probably ignore their community anyway. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:04, 3 September 2010 (UTC) :::::no worries they listen to users like JUZE--[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 21:00, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I hope they realize their mistakes... Or let people in to actually give good ideas to help make it better, while keeping things people like. riyen 22:14, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Sorry to hit you with a orange banner, Phen, but I thought I'd update everyone on this. Monobook is going to be kept and we will be able to edit from it. However, about half of the features we currently have access to with Monobook will be dropped. You'll have to switch between skins in order to access them. We don't know which features will suffer from this, but I'm pretty sure it won't be good. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 15:00, 6 September 2010 (UTC) :hmmm probably only wikia specific functions. They'll probably drop support for monobook specific functions though (so you can't go "QQ this monobook feature isn't working make it work pl0x") :But it's nice to hear that it'll still be edit capable =D. ~ PheNaxKian talk 15:02, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, but apparently there's talk of Wikia eventually moving away from wiki-code entirely and forcing those who want to edit pages to use the built in CSS tools. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 15:08, 6 September 2010 (UTC) :::...what? that...what? Half the sites here would piss off if the wiki's stopped being wiki's =/. ~ PheNaxKian talk 15:35, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::Exactly my thoughts. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 16:02, 6 September 2010 (UTC) ::If they drop wikia-specific support (like "Follow"-ing), I'll be damned happy. Not to mention, we do have an ace in the hole of sorts. Daññy 19:13, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :::by ace in the whole r u talking about dannyserver?--[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 00:09, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::kj and phen know what i'm talking about. Daññy 19:50, September 7, 2010 (UTC) (-666) . . Phenaxkian (Talk | contribs) (→http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=Build:Team_-_2_Man_Physical_Support&action=rate: banned user and responses) You sexy devil. [[User Talk:Jaigoda|'Jai']][[User:Jaigoda|'.']] - 23:18, September 7 2010 (UTC) :jai made a funny--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 00:52, September 8, 2010 (UTC) I love you....so much. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 18:00, 8 September 2010 (UTC) :I've hit the point where i no longer care. I'm not breaking any of their ToU bull shit. All their ads are viewable still which is all they care about. I simply added a link to the monobook skin for the user base that use it. A Link that should be there. It's no different than us having added the "my ratings" link. ~ PheNaxKian talk 18:03, September 8, 2010 (UTC) ::phen smash--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 19:59, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Phen. The chick who fixed the bugs admitted to fucking up and said she just fixed it. So, it should work without our little addition to the .js, not that it hurts anything. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:48, 8 September 2010 (UTC) :Ups, nevermind, she lied. Apparently Uberfuzzy is working to fix it now. http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Restoring_the_monobook_watchlist_link [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:52, 8 September 2010 (UTC) ::I noticed =/ What about the common.css? That's not working atm (and we kinda need that because it makes things a lot prettier) (we currently have the monobook.css importing it, but obviously other users don't see it because i cba'd to fix it for monaco). ~ PheNaxKian talk 20:55, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :::I'll ask about it. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:03, 8 September 2010 (UTC) Hey Phen 2 things I want to mention. 1, don't you think we must do something about the editing. Like block it for users or so. This way we can counter several users doing many annoying things. Also, noticed at the tag AID in KJ's talk page, what do you think about the plan of reducing the builds here. Shadow Form Slayer 19:11, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :I don't entirely follow point 1, you mean ban certain users? or prevent certain people from banning certain pages...? As for number 2, my stance on that subject remains the same as it's always been, and i've always been outvoted for one reason or another, but no, i see no need to reduce the number of builds (either via changing the vetting borders, or through other means). ~ PheNaxKian talk 19:15, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ::No, not ban users, make the ability to edit builds for users somehow not happen. Also, I mean with making the amount of builds smaller, I mean, seriously. There are dozens of builds here, but for 75% they are actually used (imo). Also, as I gave as example, the knock-locking assa or the jagged-fox-death chain with its variants. That is what you can summarize. Shadow Form Slayer 19:21, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :::ah. As i'm aware there's no easy way of doing so (certainly nothing that wikia would implement for us anyway). I'm well aware, I still think cutting them down is pointless and just points the site to "meta only" which I'm strongly against. ~ PheNaxKian talk 19:28, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :::there's also the troubles with when and what builds you can compress into a 'generalized' build. One classic example is people wanting to compress the BA/cripshot/broadhead arrow ranger pages into one because 7/8 skills were the same, but the people with power wanted them to remain separate because the playstyle for each bar was completely different. — Maf so rational. 23:31, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Wikia changed my skin back to Monaco again. zzzz--TahiriVeila 00:30, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :same :|--Oskar 15:07, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ::I still don't know why... ~ PheNaxKian talk 15:34, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :::I blame the jews--TahiriVeila 03:20, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::Max Bemis is a jew. I don't love you anymore. Daññy 05:31, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::Adam Sandler is a jew...you take it too far sometimes.--[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 10:09, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::Adam Sandler is horrible. Daññy 15:10, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::Over 90% of renowned/famous mathematicians/scientists/composers are jews. I don't love you anymore. — Maf so rational. 16:08, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::HEIL THE FUHRER